


Property of the Deadman and the hitman

by Jessicahayes06



Series: Property of... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Bret Hart, Alpha Undertaker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Shawn Michaels, Praise Kink, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicahayes06/pseuds/Jessicahayes06
Summary: Alphas Bret Hart and the Undertaker decide it is time to claim Omega Shawn Michaels. Shawn however has other plans.
Relationships: Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels/The Undertaker, Bret Hart/The Undertaker, Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin/Helga Hufflepuff, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Helga Hufflepuff/Salazar Slytherin, Shawn Michaels/The Undertaker
Series: Property of... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First in a collection of kinky stories involving various characters. be warned it is very NSFW

Title: Property of the Deadman and the Hitman.

Author: Jessica Hayes

Rating: M, Explicit 

Warnings: Explicit Sex later, Violence, Strong language, praise kink, voice kink, My own take on A/B/O dynamics, reincarnation. umm I’ll add more warnings as they pop up

Pairings: past Godric/Salazar/Helga threesome. Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels, Shawn Michaels/ The Undertaker, Bret Hart/ The undertaker, Bret Hart/ The Undertaker/ Shawn Michaels.

AN1: In this perverse little story, Omega’s can choose who can mate with them. Sometimes with more than one Alpha. Two Ruts/Heats come once a year and can be suppressed with suppressants at Alpha’s discretion. There will be some BDSM elements in here. 

AN2: This will be a threeway crossover with Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and WWF/E. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any known person, places, or things from the known cannon of these three fandoms. I have no affiliation with anyone who has the rights to these characters. Lastly I am not making money off of this story. Just using them for my rather perverse enjoyment.

Summary: Alphas Bret Hart and The Undertaker decide to claim Omega Shawn Michaels as theirs. Shawn however isn’t going to make it easy on them.  
## denotes mental links between soulmates.  
~~ Parseltongue  
'' Thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, fantasies.

October 1990

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going!” Mark blinked down at the smaller male he reflexively caught after he crashed into him. He barely had to take a whiff to know he was an Omega, a very rare and powerful Omega, and also a Wizard with air magic. Something else was familiar about him; something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. The instant hard on he sported was entirely new. He hadn’t gotten hard like that around anyone but his soulmates. He shook that thought off no use dwelling on what he cannot have. 

Taking a look at the smaller male he noticed a fluffy blond mullet, sunkissed skin that peaked out of a tank top and sweat pants. Crystal blue eyes glaring at him in annoyance.

“I believe it was you who walked into me, little one!” He couldn’t help the growl in his tone. 

“You can let me go now!” the pretty blond said archly. Mark bit back a chuckle it’s been a thousand years since he met a feisty Omega. Not since….No he wouldn’t think of one of his soulmates at this time. 

“Sure I could...but will I is another story!” Mark was enjoying this a little too much, but he could sense the arrival of another Alpha approaching. 

“Micheals! Jannetty is waiting for you in the gym!” The rough voice sounded highly annoyed.

“As soon as this lummox lets me go!” Mark reluctantly let the pretty little blonde go. He narrowed his eyes on the other Alpha. He could sense powerful earth magic coming from him.

He had shoulder length wavy brown hair, bronze skin, black wrap around shades hid his eyes. He wore black slacks and a white button down. He stiffened as he recognized the aura of his other soulmate even if she is now a he.

#It’s been so long Helga# He shivered at the heated glare he could feel coming from behind those shades. 

#Not long enough! Salazar!# The sudden urge to tuck tail and run hit him hard; only the meeting he had with Mr. McMahon, kept him from fleeing. How well he remembered the wrath of this particular Hufflepuff. 

“It’s..” The man growled before another voice cut him off. “Bret! Have you seen…” Vince poked his head out of his office and then smirked. 

“Never mind, Mr Calaway please come in so we can discuss the details of your contract. Bret might as well come in as I’ll need you to show him the ropes around here.” Vince didn’t give them time to argue if they even wanted to as he ducked back inside.

“Contract?” Bret suspiciously asked as he preceded him into the office giving him an enticing view of his ass clad in the slacks. #see something you like?# He ignored the snarky voice coming down their link, for now.

“Mr. Calaway...may I call you Mark?” He narrowed his eyes at the man who poached him away from WCW, he knew damn well that Mark gave him permission. Especially who this man really was. One glance at the smirk on the older Alpha’s face told him it was for the benefit of the man next to him. 

“You may.” He made his deep voice even deeper to get in the mindset of the character that is close to his actual position in the world. He caught the narrow-eyed look on Bret’s face and knew that when the ‘once and always’ Hufflepuff calmed down he’d have some explaining to do.

“Awe good getting into character already.” Vince commented as he slid the contract and a certain quill in front of him. 

“What sort of contract is that?” Bret asked suspiciously, going into ‘overprotective badger’ mode.

“It’s for us to know.” Mark spoke as he picked up the quill and signed on the red tagged lines. He ignored the slight itch on his wrist as the quill drew it’s ‘ink’ from his blood. When finished there was a flash of light as the contract disappeared from the desk and went to it’s particular file in HR. 

“What was in the contract, That was different from even standard wizard contracts.” Vince sighed and looked Bret dead in the eyes.

“He has almost total control of his career.” Well it was a lot more than that, judging by the tightening of Bret’s jaw, he hadn’t thought of asking for that. That was just the part that had to do with the Federation. The deal he signed with his father was much worse. It hinged on the coming events in Wizarding Europe. The rewards will be greater than the dangers inherent.

“Now that that is out of the way I believe proper introductions are in order. Bret Hart meet Mark Calaway.” So Bret is a member of the Hart family. His first trainer spoke of Stu Hart and his ‘infamous’ dungeon, rather highly in fact. 

“So I’m to be his babysitter?” Bret sounded awfully calm, but he remembered that as his ‘calm before the storm’ tone. Vince nodded. 

“Great first the punks Micheals and Jannetty, and now this one! I want a title shot Vince!” Mark raised a brow, limited as his interactions were with Mr. McMahon, you don’t just demand stuff unless you had major clout with him. 

“You took it upon yourself to look after the rockers...or more precisely a certain pretty blonde.” Mark held his breath while the Hufflepuff exploded with denial.  
“I’m not interested in Michaels!” Vince didn’t look like he believed him for one moment.

“I’m not! He reminds me of my brother Owen!” Yet Mark noted the tinge of pink that said otherwise.

“Be content with the tag team championship for now Bret!” The finality in Vinces voice told both of them his mind was made up on the matter. 

“Are we dismissed? I have to go work out with Jim at two.” The tone in Bret’s voice told him he wasn’t happy to have been teased about Michaels whom he suspected was their brash Gryffindor. 

“Yes you are dismissed, Mark welcome to the WWF.” The smirk on Vinces’ face showed his amusement loud and clear.

_________________________________________________________________________

'What the hell was he doing here?' Shawn growled to himself as he stormed, he didn’t stomp damn it! down to the gym where his beta best friend was wailing on a punching bag. Shawn winced, Marty was mad at him yet again, for reasons he refused to consider. 

Shoving all thoughts of his other lover from a previous life to the back of his mind. He thought of an excuse the older man might buy. 

“Sorry I’m late! Ran into a redwood on my way over!” He put on his best ‘I’m cute’ pout. Marty snorted as he stopped punishing the bag. He knew his friend didn’t buy it.

“I’m serious! He was like 6’5 at least!” Shawn pouted as he refused to think on how those, tree trunk arms felt around him. Marty chuckled.

“Was he built?” Yes!! But no way was Shawn going there, especially if his hunch is correct. He was still mad at not being able to find either of his lovers in his previous incarnations. His mind went to his ‘babysitter’ For whatever reason since they joined the WWF Bret Hart dogged their steps...well more like his. Christ he can’t go to a bar and pick up anyone without Bret running interference. 

Which led to his conclusion that Bret was Helga. Helga did the same thing before he and Salazar included her in their dynamic. He set aside those thoughts to think on later. Besides Bret didn’t think of him as anything other than a little brother. Not that he needed another older sibling he had three of them already. 

“Muscles on top of muscles.” He manfully resisted the urge to drool. Nope Omega he may be, but he wasn’t going to fall for any Alpha’s or Alphas’ bull.  
“Did he have an accent?” He shuddered as he remembered the texas drawl. He has a thing for sexy voices.

“Shawn has a crush!” Marty teased before he ducked a punch Shawn threw at him.

“Just teasing! But seriously I’d consider looking for one, I can only run interference for so long, being nothing but a Beta.” Shawn knew his friend had a point, a very valid point. Only being a fan favorite Tag team kept any and all Alpha’s off his back. Again he refused to acknowledge Bret’s roll in the matter. 

“I’m not for just anyone!” He is The Gryffindor damn it! Marty just smirked at him. 

“I amend that you need two!” Shawn took deep breaths and counted back from one hundred. Marty didn’t know the truth about him, and he wanted to keep it that way. The less his friend knew the better. Not to mention all the talk he’s been hearing in the locker room about him deserving more. He ignored those guys like they were nothing. It’d take a lot for him to turn on his friend.

“Marty!” He gave a fair imitation of a growl. Marty kept that unrepentant grin on his face.

“Well someone needs to keep you reigned in! I have a hard time of it as it is!” Shawn refused to admit he had a point. He couldn’t help it though, he is and always will be Gryffindor to the core.

“Ya know you love me as I am!” He waggled his brows at his friend and turned on his charm.

“You’re wasting your charm on me buddy! I’m straight!” Marty used the long standing joke between them.

“I’ve seen you staring!” Shawn then dropped the charm as they took their turn in the ring in the middle of the gym.

__________________________________________________________________________

Bret Hart narrowed his eyes at the slightly taller man beside him. This was the first incarnation since his original one. He ignored the fact that most of those he was a woman. He had nothing against those incarnations, comes in handy when dealing with his sisters during their monthlies. He fought back his shudder as he remembered the dreaded cramps. 

He turned his mental focus back on the man next to him. This is the first time he’s seen hide or hair of his favorite snake. He wanted to demand answers from him, but he was known for his patience in most cases. Besides that track never worked with his ex lovers. This snake though will have to earn his way into his good graces. 

He was glad for once that his nerves in front of a camera required he wear his now ‘infamous’ shades. It allowed him to covertly roam his eyes over the man beside him. No wonder Michaels; didn’t fight hard to get out of Mark’s arms. The man was tall and powerfully built. Bret allowed himself a second to consider what he’ll look like under the black slacks and emerald green button down. Though he does look almost exactly like he did in their first lives. Bret set that observation aside for later, now he needed to give Mark a tour of the corporate headquarters; at least the parts they had access too which included the gym.

“There isn’t much to know, you’ve been over the conduct code and the dress code?” Bret only asked out of habit. Though he knew the man already had them committed to memory. They walked in silence as he showed him where the locker rooms and gyms were.

“Of course your more than welcome to use a gym outside headquarters as most of us do. We only use this one when here in Connecticut.” The turned their attention to the ring that was surrounded by jobbers and fellow mid-carders. 

“Who’s in the ring?” he asked his tag partner Jim, who snorted and eyed Mark up and down assessingly. “New guy?” he asked Bret. Bret rolled his eyes and forestalled the pissing contest before it started 

“Just signed with Vince. I’m to show him around.” His eyes narrowed in on the ring where he saw who was sparring. He was glad he wore his slacks as it kept his constant hard on from showing every time he was around his second favorite blonde he wasn’t related to. Not that it was Michaels himself who did it for him, he just has a thing for blondes.

“He’s got potential, if only he’d drop Jannetty.” He elbowed Jim in the ribs, hard. 

“Don’t even put that out there! Fate loves fucking with us!” Bret growled as Micheals was Irish-whipped into the belt buckle. 

“You should see them in matches, those two defy gravity.” Bret Hmmed as he mentally noted that they have improved on their technical abilities. “Up in the air they can’t be beat. But get them grounded is where there weakness lies.” 

“Hey Rockers! Wanna spar!” Bret scowled at his partner. He has yet to actually go against Micheals yet. When he ‘trained’ them he was hands off for some reason. 

The two in the ring stopped sparring and seemed to discuss it before nodding their heads.

__________________________________________________________________________

Mark bit back a chuckle as he could feel the glare Bret leveled on his tag partner before reluctantly heading to get changed. The man standing next to him felt familiar as well, possible fellow reincarnate.

“He has a major hard on for Michaels but won’t acknowledge it. I’m Jim Neidhart.” Mark shook the hand that was extended to him “Mark Calaway, I’ve seen some of your matches.” Jim smirked at him. 

“Aren’t you going to follow him?” Mark asked. Jim cackled. “He needs time to...take care of his problem before he spars with them.” With extreme effort Mark refused to picture what would no doubt be a rather enticing scene. 

“He claims that Michaels reminds him of his brother Owen.” This prompted another laugh from Jim. 

“Michaels is tame compared to Owen! Trust me the main similarities are their high-flying styles.” Jim then waved the Rockers over. 

“Shawn Michaels, and Marty Jannetty meet Mark Calaway.” Jim introduced.

“Jesus you are tall! Shawn wasn’t kidding when he compared you to a redwood!” He chuckled at the blushing scowl Michaels shot at his tag partner. The Beta, as he didn’t sense any Alpha pheromones coming from him unlike the other wrestlers around them, seemed pretty immune to his friend’s glare.

“Call me Shawn.” Shawn reluctantly held his hand out. Mark engulfed the smaller hand in one of his own marveling at the softness of the hand. Ignored were the tingles he felt. The narrow look in the blonde’s eyes told him he felt it too and wasn’t happy about it one bit.

“I’m going to go change now, have fun!” He watched Jim head to the lockers.

“You can let go now!” Shawn hissed like a little angry kitten! He wondered if the man was an animagus in this life too. “After you call me Mark!” he purred wondering if Shawn had a voice kink in this life as well. The repressed shudder gave him his answer.

“Fine! Mark!” Shawn hissed all bristled ears and tail metaphorically speaking. He could continue to tease the delightful blonde.

#Let me go now Salazar!# That settled it in his mind. The fact that his Gryffindor used the tone that told him that he was close to disembowling him, made him reluctantly cede the victory over to him. 

#For now my Godric# He dropped the hand and turned his attention over to the brunette with the fluffy mullet. 

#I’m not yours! You saw to that you barbaric ass!# Oh yeah both his soulmates were quite pissed at him for his stupid stunt a thousand years ago.

“Call me Marty! Anyone who can get a rise out of my best friend is alright in my book.” Marty then yelped as the back of his head was slapped….hard.

__________________________________________________________________________

Shawn narrowed his eyes into slits at his friend and only the fact that he didn’t want to be suspended for torturing his friend kept his wrist wand holster hidden. The teasing from his ex lover had him hard enough to pound nails, and only the fact that they agreed to spar with the tag team they were to have a title shot with next month kept him from finding a private spot and taking the matter in hand as it were.

He needed to get away from the walking, talking wet dream who looked exactly as he did so very long ago; to get his wits about him and come up with a game plan. First though he needed to figure out if he wanted to risk his fragile heart on one or both the Alpha’s in his life. And they will be in his life at least as co workers, hopefully he won’t be cock blocked by this man like he was by Bret. Speaking of, both him and Neidhart cut a path through their fellow wrestlers.

He had to admit he was excited to finally tussle with his ‘second’ unofficial tutors. After the first match of ‘The Hart Foundation’ they came to them once and asked for advice on how to improve their technical abilities. Only the once mind you, but Bret and Jim took it upon themselves to be backseat ‘coaches’ of him and Marty. 

“Need a moment to take care of that Michaels!” cat-called Curt Hennig one of his crushes brother in laws.

“You offering to help Hennig?” He called back and sniggered at the middle finger he got in response.

#I still have a a talented tongue!# Both he and Bret turned their glare on a smirking Mark. It was then he noticed Bret was starting to sport a similar condition.

#He’s off limits!# He shivered at the warning growl coming from Bret. for someone not interested in him he is awfully protective of him. Then again Helga was the same way about her men.

#It’s not as if he is claimed judging by his blemish free mating glands!# Mark taunted back.

#I’m right here! I am not interested in neanderthal Alpha’s!# He growled as he gestured to Marty that he’ll start off. He noticed that Bret did the same thing. 

____________________________________________________________________________

As he and Michaels, yes he knew he was given permission to use the kid’s given name; circled each other in the ring, trying to see who’ll make the first move. Bret began to wonder if it was a wise idea to spar with him.  
He felt his right arm being pulled back into an armlock. He ignored the tingles the contact brought even through their tank tops. Also ignored was the boys scent. He forgot how much he had liked the smell of sweaty Gryffindor. Unbidden memories of similar times he’d been in this same situation came to mind, not so little Bret went from hlf mast to full mast. He elbowed Michaels in the ribs and flung him into the ropes. 

Michaels bounced off the rope and went for a clothesline. Bret ducked under it and used the momentum to put Michaels in a head lock. He ignored how it felt to have the younger man struggling in his hold. 

“You’re improving!” He praised and watched as Michaels shuddered before elbowing him in the ribs until he broke the hold. Michaels followed with blows to his chest that had surprising force, though his partner hit harder. He was then flung into the corner hard enough to briefly stun him long enough for Michaels to jump on him and he found out just how endowed Michaels was when he got an eyeful of sweat’s covered hardon. 

The musky scent momentarily clouded his judgement and he got his mouth on the tip of the covered erection causing a startled “Bret!” to leave the somewhat cocky mouth before he committed the brief taste to memory before he grabbed the pretty boy by his waist and power bombed him. 

Little Bret was pouting that he didn’t do more to the blonde that was in his thoughts far too often to be considered healthy.

#That was low!# The breathy tone from the body who ran to the corner Jannetty was in and tagged him in, made him wish they were naked and alone with one exception. He put those thoughts firmly into the ‘not ever happening file, He did likewise to Jim.

“Still not interested?” He ignored the snarky question and the stunned silence around him. 

“Later!” He growled to his best friend. He felt a weighted stare on his ass, knowing without turning to look it was Mark.

#Still taste as good?!# Bret wasn’t going to dignify that with a return comment though he knew what will feature more in his fantasies. The way the blonde called his name though sent shivers down his spine.

____________________________________________________________________________

Mark was glad for the loose slacks that hid his reaction to the sight of his exes sparring. Now that he knows his dad kept up his end of the deal, he’ll open up his manor and set up certain rooms for when he eventually seduces his exes to his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder this takes place a year before the Rockers tag team broke up. Just before the sexy boy era. This is only the first of several stories in the Property of... series. This mainly focuses on Bret/Shawn/Taker. Harry and Tom Riddle/Voldemort will have brief appearances here, but will mainly have their own story.

After their sparring match, Shawn is not ashamed to admit that he fled to the lockers to take care of his not so little problem. Fuck! What the hell was he thinking trying to Bronco bust Bret like that. His cock gave a twitch at the remembered split second feeling of Brets mouth on his cock even through the almost threadbare sweats nearly killed him.

Once he was out of his sweaty clothes he grabbed his shower supplies and turned on the shower in the farthest corner. Setting his shampoo, conditioner and soap on a ledge he leaned his head back and let the hot water pound the stiffness out of his neck before he shampooed and conditioned his hair. 

He trailed his fingers down his sensitive neck and chest paying particular attention to his sensitive nipples. His mind went back to inside the ring just a few moments ago; only instead of being in a crowded gym it was just him and Bret in the ring naked.

“Bret! He cried out as he attempted to Bronco bust his crush, His hips were held still as Bret smirked at him with a devilish look in his dark chocolate eyes. 

“Big mistake love!” Bret darted out his agile tongue and swiped it across the sensitive head of his cock. “Mmm delicious!” Bret purred before swallowing him down to the root. The fact the ‘Hitman’ didn’t seem to have a gag reflex made it even better.

“Jesus!” Shawn panted as the delicious, wet, heat threatened to take over his senses. He saw the answering hard on Bret sported. Damn what he wouldn’t give to ride that massive dick. In the position they were currently in he couldn’t reach that delicious looking cock with his mouth. But his hands were another story.

He reached down and gripped that shaft firmly in hand. Brets growl around his sensitive shaft threatened to send him over the edge. Slowly that agile tongue licked back up as Bret let go of his cock with a wet pop.

“Hands off love, or I’ll have to spank that delicious ass of yours!” Jesus that bossy tone of his made him want to keep going just to see if Bret will follow through on his threat. But not right now, no right now he wanted so badly to cum. Reluctantly he let go of his crush’s cock.

“Good boy! Would you like to cum?” Bret teased as he stood up and turned around placing Shawn up on the top buckle.

“Please Bret! Let me cum!” He was approaching that peak. Bret smirked at him.

“You are so gorgeous like this! Eyes dilated with lust!” Oh god he’s a dirty talker! He could cum from just hearing him talk. 

“You’re desperate for it aren’t you?” Bret grabbed his own hard on and firmly jacked it in quick, hard strokes.   
“Yeah you are desperate for it! Like a pretty slut! My pretty slut! Cum for me!” Shawn wailed as the most intense orgasm of his life took his breath away. Cum spurting onto his stomache. 

“Good boy! Finish me off I wanna cum in that pretty mouth of yours!” Bret growled as he climbed onto the ropes and put his massive dick…

Shawns breath hitched as he sensed he was no longer alone. From the area closest to the door he could hear the shower cut on and make out Bret’s very naked form. Instead of being embarrassed he decided to indulge one of his favorite kinks for his voyeur.

____________________________________________________________________________

After placing Jim and Jannetty outside to guard the showers, Bret headed inside to take care of his own aching hardon. He didn’t know why Shawn attempted to bronco bust him; but having that delicious, threadbare sweats covered cock waved in front of his face made him start to reconsider his lack of interest in his Gryffindor, and his Slytherin for that matter. 

That didn’t mean, however that he was going to pursue them just yet. The last time he did that, the threesome that resulted burned hot and bright, but the aftermath destroyed all three of them.  
No rushing into things like his brash Gryffindor would is out of the question. Not to mention they are coworkers, while it isn’t against the rules to date in company, he and Vince are working hard to do away with that kind of abuse of power. 

Being respected for his integrity by most in the business, he refused to use it for the wrong reasons. He wasn’t a complete Asshole like Hogan who tried that shit with him in the past. He walked into the showers and froze.

There was Shawn. There was Shawn naked, and wasn’t that such a pretty enticing sight. He shed his workout clothes and went to the shower on the opposite end. He gripped his cock firmly as he watched his crush flick his dusky nipples and run his hands further down his body until Shawn gripped his lovely cock and firmly jacked up and down. 

Feeling his breath quicken at the breath taking sight, Bret set his own shower supplies down and turned his own water on. Forgoing his own usual teasing he firmly took his own cock in hand, as he slowly kept pace with the pretty blonde. Said blonde shifted so he had a perfect view of his shapely ass. 

When Shawn brought one of his own hands up to his mouth and sucked on three of his fingers before he bent down and teased the puckered muscle guarding his rear entrance.

___________________________________________________________________________

Jesus Shawn knew he wasn’t going to last long with the intense eyes on him. He shivered as he teased his pucker gently, wishing not for the first time it was Bret’s thick fingers fingering him, as he entered his first digit, searching for his prostate. This wasn’t the first time he fingered himself either, what he wouldn’t give to be in his hotel room so he could get out his little box of toys. Entering his second and third fingers he found it.

Just the lightest brush against his cum button, had him shooting his load. “Bret!” He shouted for the pleasure of his voyeuristic crush. 

Taking a couple minutes to catch his breath he straightened back up and grabbed his soap and a wash cloth. He smirked as he heard Bret’s strangled shout of his name. Slowly he slid the soapy cloth up and down his sensitive body. When finished he slung a towel around his waist and for some reason sauntered past his crush. “I have no gag reflex!” He purred lowly before reaching his locker and pulled his favorite denim jeans and a red tank top out. “Tease!” He shivered at the growled word, not so little Shawn started perking up. He smirked over his shoulder and met the heated chocolate orbs he could happily fall into. He shook that off, there will be no falling...yet. “It’s only teasing if I don’t follow through!”

He dropped his towel, still feeling certain eyes on him he made a split second decision to forgo his boxers and stepped into his jeans. Giving his ass that extra wiggle for Bret’s benefit he threw on his tank top and rummaged around for his comb. Maintaining luscious locks isn’t easy. Finding it he shivered as he pulled it through his hair. Making quick work of brushing it he threw it in the bag before going back to the shower to grab his supplies. 

He learned after the first time to clean up after himself, Vince reamed him out good and proper too. Making sure he had everything of his packed up into his locker. He chanced one quick look at Bret and wished he didn’t as Bret smirked at him as he soaped up his recently reawakened cock! 

“Have fun with your toys!” Bret’s knowing tone made him pause. How the hell did he….

“I don’t need toys when I can have any man or woman I want!” The possessive growl made a part of him he hasn’t yet acknowledged in himself awaken. “Michaels!” He sauntered out of the locker room before he could get pounced on.

___________________________________________________________________________

Marty shared a long suffering look with Neidhart when they heard the hollered out “Michaels!” He hoped to god his friend wasn’t up to his lesser known horndog antics. A second later his friend came out with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

“You didn’t!” Marty didn’t think Shawn had it in him to get laid in public. His friend wasn’t that confident in his sexuality, and is uncharacteristically shy here in the WWF. Mainly because this is the biggest wrestling promotion in the world. Neither one of them wanted to screw things up for themselves.

“Relax, I just..” Here Shawn paused as his cheeks reddened and he motioned him to come closer. “I think I provoked him a bit too much, and if my math isn’t mistaken we need to get out of here in the next twenty minutes!” Shawn whispered. Great now he gets to spend his evening making sure a certain possessive Alpha didn’t corner his friend in public.

“Kid I’d stay in tonight if I was you.” Jim snickered. Marty rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in a ‘why are you punishing me.’ gesture.

“Come on, you can tell me what you did when we get back to your room.” Because he refused to room with the chronic masterbater. While he had to admit his friend is beautiful inside and out, he didn’t need to see that shit.

Looking around and seeing that they were the only ones around they disapparated from the locker room area and into Shawns room. He watched as Shawn set up several privacy wards, detection wards, you name it he put up a ward for it. After twenty minutes Shawn finally seemed satisfied with his own protection.

“Now noone knows where we are until I take them down when the coast is clear.” Shawn sat down on the king sized bed. Marty sat down in the desk chair and motioned for Shawn to regale him with details. He may not be gay, but he is the only one Shawn trusted enough to confide in.

“Well I was alone in the showers…” Hot damn! Was the only thing he could think as Shawn told him everything that went down in the lockerroom. 

“Only you Shawn!” Was all he could say when he regained his mental faculties. Then he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You are such a reckless Gryffindor!” Even in the United States the original four houses were well known. Shawn bit his lower lip in thought.

“I don’t know what came over me.” Marty didn’t doubt that for one second. Shawn is at odds with his Omega nature, Marty figured it wasn’t pretty when he presented at puberty.

“Shawn, like it or not, it’ll get worse the more you fight your nature.” Shawn sighed, we’ve had this talk alot.

“I want to be wanted for me, and not the fact that I’m great at sex.” Marty got up from his desk chair, and sat next to his sensitive friend on the bed. He pulled Shawn into a one armed hug.

“You will find the lucky bastards one day Shawn.” He assured his friend. Though if his instincts are right, he may have already found them. Though something told him it’d be a bad idea to bring it up.

“Maybe.” Shawn curled up into him. The soft snores a couple minutes later told Marty he was stuck for awhile. Marty sighed as he settled them further up the bed. His mind drifted down a path he didn’t want them too. 

A disturbing voice in his thoughts keeps urging him to forsake his friend and join him. Much as he loved his friend and being a tag team with him, Shawn’s star is starting to rise in the WWF. He’s heard the talk in the main lockerrooms in the arena’s. Marty shook those thoughts off, the last thing he wanted was to borrow trouble where there is none.

___________________________________________________________________________

After watching the hot sparring session, Mark briefly considered spying on his two exes in the locker room from the shadows. He deicided against it as he knew he wasn’t welcome to be around them right now. Such a pity though, he had a raging hard on that he needed to take care of. Making sure the coast was clear he disapparated back to his hotel room. 

He noticed immediately the ‘two-way’ journal he’d given his ‘nephew’ when he took him to get his supplies for Hogwarts, was glowing. His hands clenched into fists as his mind flashed back to when he found out about his Nephew. 

Mark flooed into the office of the deputy head of Hogwarts. His cousin was pacing around hissing angrily like her animagus form. “Minerva you wished to see me?” He asked, though he found the sight oddly entertaining. 

Instead of answering him she shoved a letter in his hand. He rose a brow at the address listed, and while his blood boiled at seeing the abuse of a potential student; he didn’t understand what this had to do with him.

“Lilly Potter nee Evans is your sister….He listened as she told everything she knew about the prophecy, his so-called heir’s part in the matter, and placing his nephew with his apparently neglectful sister. 

“Where is Albus?” He was going to have words with the manipulative old goat.

“At Nurmengard.” figures visiting his ex lover. 

“I’ll go see to my nephew, thank you for bringing this to my attention Minerva.” 

He shook that off and opened the journal he snorted at the entry.

I swear it wasn’t my fault! That prat Malfoy challenged me to a midnight duel!

He chuckled, while he had hoped his favorite nephew would wind up in his house, he was in good hands with Minerva. At least he was able to teach his nephew basic Occlumency and jinxes before sending him off to Hogwarts. It was worth the trouble he got into with WCW for it. He read on.

Ron accepted before I could turn the obvious trap down. Course the know it all stuck her nose in my business. Honestly she needs to calm down!

Making a mental note to tell Harry to be patient with miss Granger, as the girl obviously was in dire need of friends. From the sounds it she sounds like his Helga was before the four of them became friends. Ronald though sounded like a fairweather friend at best.

Anyway Ron, Neville, know it all, and I got locked out of our dorm, nearly got caught by Filch because the prat tipped him off we’ll be in the trophy room…

Mark read the rest of the tale, and about near had a heart attack when it got to the third floor corridor and Morty’s offspring. 

Is it normal to hear it talking in plain english? Because that’s what it sounds like to me. Anyway that’s all for tonight! Good night Uncle Mark!

Mark carefully thought out how he is going to reply. Before he gave him advice about Miss Granger, scolded him for falling for such an obvious trap. Then explained that talking to animals related to Hades domain, namely thestrals and Cerberus, is a gift children and legacies of Hades inherit. He cautioned him against investigating the third floor corridor. Though he knew that Harry would investigate anyways.

__________________________________________________________________________

After spending the twenty minute head start he was generous enough to give Shawn; taking care of his reawakened problem. He began to plot his next move. It was easier to pretend he was disinterested when he had no idea what he looked like naked. 

What a body it is! Golden skin covered every muscle, every sinew. And that ass, absolutely spankable, he’d love to spend hours worshipping it. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he turned off the shower, grabbed his own supplies and went over to his locker and changed into his slacks.

Shawn will probably expect him to charge after him especially after being provoked. Now that he knows he is interested, all the time he spent cockblocking Michaels the last couple years made more sense now. If anyone is going to have the pleasure of that delicious looking body it is going to be him. To be honest though he wanted more than just Shawn’s body he wanted, he wanted his heart and soul. The only one he’d be willing to share Shawn with is Mark.

But only after Mark proves himself worthy of them again. He still wondered what went through Salazar’s thick skull when he worked with Herpes the foul...or was it Herpo….eh he liked his nick name more for the bastard. 

When he walked out of the dressing room he motioned for Jim to follow him as he disapparated back to their hotel room. 

“So you finally going to claim him?” Jim never beat around the bush with him. That’s what he loved best about his brother in law.

“No he’s still too young.” for christs sake he is eight years older than his pretty blonde. 

“He’s in his early twenties, not like he’s jailbait.” Bret scowled at Jim.

“And what do you mean ‘finally’ I only just realized I like him.” A lot more than like.

“Everyone knows you have a hard on for him. Better claim him before some of the others get bold enough to try something.” Brett growled at the very thought.

“Vince will have their balls if they mess with one of his favorite tag teams.” and that’s only after he gets to them first.

“More like you’ll destroy them. Either claim him or leave him alone.” Bret decided to change the subject away from work. Especially with Jim’s career up in the air at this moment.

“Drinks tonight?” Bret asked his brother in law who rolled his eyes. 

“Only if you leave the kid alone. No using your link to figure out where Michaels will be tonight. Certainly no cockblocking him, let him get laid if he so chooses.” But the kid is worth more than just a quick lay.

“I’ll try not to mess with him.” Jim nodded his head seemingly satisfied with his answer.

___________________________________________________________________________

Shawn yawned as he woke up from his nap. He sprung up as he realized he used his friend as a body pillow yet again. 

“Sorry Marty.” Marty just rolled his eyes.

“You’re lucky I love you like my little brother Shawn!” Shawn poked his tongue out at his friend. 

“It’s because I trust you with my life that I fall asleep on you.” Which is true considering all his baggage from his previous lives.

“You’ll make an Alpha really lucky someday Shawn.” Shawn frowned not quite following his friend’s logic.

“You love to touch and be touched.” Ah now he got it.

Shawn looked at the clock and saw that it was five in the evening. “Wanna hit the bars?” He seriously needed to get laid, maybe that’ll take his mind off of his unrequited crush on Bret; and possible future crush on Taker. 

“On one condition.” Marty’s voice had a firm resolution.

“What’s the condition?” Shawn had a feeling he probably already knew what it is. 

“You know I’m not confident enough to pull off sexy in public!” He blushed as he thought about his stunt in the lockerroom alone with Bret. Marty smirked at him.

“Shawn all eyes are always on you in any room you enter, your charisma is what makes us appeal to the fans. I’m daring you to break out the leather pants I got you for last years Christmas.” Shawn blew out a breath. Those pants he always brings with them but never had the courage to wear them. 

Damn Marty for daring him! Gryffindors by nature never turn down dares. If he didn’t know better he’d swear his friend was a Slytherin. 

“You want me to go out in public in skin tight black leather pants. Knowing a certain Hitman is gunning for me after my earlier stunt?” Not that the idea didn’t have merit, because it did. He’s wanted Bret since he met him two years ago. He just wasn’t sure if Bret wanted an actual relationship with him. According to his last boyfriend in this incarnation, he was only good for his sexy little ass. 

“I know you’re afraid to put yourself out there after that doucheball did a number on your self confidence. But trust me on this, anyone who treats you like shit has to deal with me. Now take down your wards so I can go through our connecting door and find a top for you to wear with those leather pants.” Shawn closed his eyes and dismantled his wards. 

“No need, I brought some of my old clubbing shirts with me. You’re good to go now Marty.” He motioned towards the connecting door.

“I want you to promise me you’ll only leave with someone you trust.” Marty paused at the door. 

“What are you up to Marty? You know it takes me a while to trust someone.” 

“I know!” With that Marty left his room.


End file.
